


What? Will you never kiss me again?

by Chandni



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Inspired by 3x11, M/M, inspired by the scene where magnus refuses to kiss alec infront of madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandni/pseuds/Chandni
Summary: Basically, I got inspired by the scene in 3x11 where Magnus refuses to kiss Alec because Madzie is staying over. This is a future fic where they have brought Max home and Alec is trying to coax Magnus into kissing him. I suck at summaries, please read?





	What? Will you never kiss me again?

It is Max’s first night home. He has just fallen asleep in his beautiful nursery magiced by his new Papa. Alec picks up the baby monitor, tucks it on his belt hoop and follows Magnus out of the room. It is a big day for both of them so certainly their happiness has no bounds. They sit down on the sofa and Alec goes in for a celebratory-ecstatic-but too tired kiss.   
“Mmm-mmm”, Magnus pushes him back a little.  
“What?”, Alec is shocked beyond belief. He looks like the Earth has been swallowed by Jupiter.   
“Alexander, our son is right there.”  
“So?” Something clicks in Alec’s mind and he looks even more horrified than he did five seconds ago.   
“Oh, come on Magnus?”, he rolls his eyes far back until pluto and sighs so heavily that it ight just wake Max up.  
Magnus looks up at him with no remorse whatsoever.  
“You can’t be serious.”, Alec looks at Magnus and says.  
“Of course I am. I don’t want to mortify our baby.”  
“Magnus, do you realise that he is our son. This is his house. He is going to stay here forever. He isn’t going to go back to some place like Madzie did to Catarina.”  
“Alec, We are his parents. We have to be very careful. This is a huge responsibility.”, his eyes widening with every word.   
“What do you mean, Magnus? Are you never gonna kiss me again? I am your husband!”, Alec’s horror increasing by the second. What if he really never gets to kiss magnus again? Isn’t this torture? What about sex? Is he never going to get some? How is he going to survive? What is his husband thinking?  
“And what about sex? Will you never sleep with me again?”  
“ALEC, shhhh! What if Max hears you? What if picks it up? What if that is his first word? Oh god!”  
Alec has no idea whether to laugh or to cry. His husband is being the most ridiculous piece of shit ever. So, he settles for amusement with a tormenting smile because he really can’t help it.   
He covers his eyes with the palm of his hands, “By the angel, Magnus! What are you going on about? Max is two months old. He is not gonna start talking for a year atleast. And he is asleep! He can’t hear us.”  
“But we get so loud, you know that!”  
“Well, this is just a kiss.”  
“Yeah but it always leads to other things. You never know with us. I can’t start kissing you and go onto other things. You are too tough to resist so I am not risking it.”  
“Arghh, babe. Are you really telling me that we are never going to kiss and make out and have sex ever again?”  
“Don’t be so dramatic, Alexander.”  
“Oh! I am being dramatic?”, Alec raises his eyebrows which almost touch his hairline.  
“Listen, of course we will do all those things but we just have to figure out how. We can go to the institute?”  
“So, everytime I want to kiss you, I will have to drag you to the institute? Magnus, what even?”  
“I say, why not? We have to do this for our child.”  
“Oh god! Magnus, baby, he is a baby. He has no concept of all this right now.”  
“But this is his developing stage. He is forming all the concepts now. We can’t be bad influence on our own kid.”  
“And how exactly is kissing a bad influence?”  
“I don’t think kissing is but anything more certainly is.”  
“I agree. So how about we make some rules and stick to them?”  
“What rules?”  
Alec sees a ray of hope, “How about practicing control and giving your husband only a kiss when your child is asleep and not even in the same room as you?”  
Magnus looks slightly taken aback. But there is also a meandering smile on his face. Was he giving in?, “Okay, but first we really put down rules. By the time I will be ready to kiss you with lots of self control in place.”  
Alec huffs out a breath, “Done. So, Kissing at home is okay?”  
“I guess. Kissing anywhere on the face is fine. But for everything else we have to move to the bedroom. And I will put a silencing spell outside of it. No making out on the couch at all.”  
“Sounds good to me. Now where is my kiss?”  
Magnus leans in and pecks Alec’s lips.  
“NOOOO! This is not done. I want a proper kiss.”, Alec whines.  
“You can’t have a proper kiss in front of a kid.”  
“But he is not here!”  
“Sorry, Alexander! Rules are rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first published thing ever. So please, leave comments and kudos? Thank youuuuuu!


End file.
